The A Game
by IceSapphireofNeptune
Summary: "A" knows everything, and will do whatever it takes to bring the Liars down- secrets are exposed and romances revealed as the Liars give it all their best to stop "A" from hurting them ever again. R&R? Romances/Couples to be added soon
1. The A Game

**The A-Games**

_**Chapter 1- The A-Games**_

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

"A" knows everything, and will do everything they can to get the Liars in trouble, so the Liars need to bring their A-Game

**Hanna Marin**

Hanna Marin combed freshly painted fingernails into her long silky hair, running towards her best-friend Spencer Hasting's house. She had found a clue that could help them find out the next -A, after Mona had been sent to the nut house. A vital clue that could rid them of -A forever. Hanna's feet hit the pavements of Rosewood as she made her way across, having gotten quite far already. Having reached the wide and cut lawn of the Hasting's Manor, she slowed down to take her phone out of her pocket to check for any messages from the other Liars. Her inbox was very empty, except for texts that she had yet to answer. As if on cue, she got a new message from an unknown number. Hanna smiled, knowing that the identity of this new -A was to be revealed to all the Liars in a matter of minutes. Hanna clicked open her phone, glancing at her message before having a gloved hand put over her mouth…

_Sigh! Got a habit for messing with things huh? Two can play at that game. Well, game over, Bitch. _

_XOXO -A_

**Spencer Hastings**

Spencer was not having a good day. She had gotten an S.O.S. from Hanna, who had failed to show up, yet again, though she had initiated the meeting, promising important news that would aid the Liars in finding out and getting one step closer to finding out who -A was. Emily Fields, her very athletic friend, who was sitting next to her drummed her fingers against the wooden table the three fourths of the Liars were sitting at. Aria Montgomery had just arrived, and was playing on her phone, texting a 'secret' person, which didn't take a genius like Spencer to know it was Ezra.

"Where's Hanna?" shouted Aria from behind her phone. Spencer got up, moving to her computer to access her e-mails to pass time. Spencer glanced over several e-mails that might have been interesting to her under normal circumstances, but now, waiting anxiously to find out about the identity of their tormentor. Spencer sighed as she scrolled through her e-mails one last time before shutting the lid of her laptop, sad that she had not found anything interesting that would help her be plopped herself back onto the chair next to Emily, who was now flipping pages in the book she had received from Mrs. Montgomery for extra credit, having had a hard time keeping up in class. Spencer flipped open the new phone she had received as a gift for getting full marks on one of her tests. Just then, a beep was heard from all three of the phones of the girls at the table. They looked at each other, slowly picking up their respective phones, and glancing at each other several times before each slowly turning on their phones and entering their passwords before the message that was disturbing them kept bleeping. Hoping it was from Hanna, Spencer went into her inbox to quickly scroll through her phone to look for the message. The message however, was not from Hanna, and surprised and scared each of the girls so much they each dropped their phones before running to the door to check outside.

**Emily Fields**

Emily flipped the many pages of the book given to her, reading each word with care as to make sure she understood what each sentence meant. It wasn't really her fault she couldn't concentrate in class. She was distraught about… well… everything. She couldn't take her mind off everything going on in Rosewood. Emily hadn't been the one to receive the S.O.S. from Hanna, her sending it to Spencer and asking her to pass it on. While Spencer had gotten new phone for her test, Emily had lost hers. Emily once again looked up over her book, hoping to see Hanna walk right in through the door, and not having to leave them waiting for so long, By the time that she had gotten the message from -A, Hanna had been half an hour late, and Emily was getting worried. The message? It didn't help calm her nerves. If anything, it might have scared her even more.

_Han let you guys down? Well, she's gonna go down. Wanna save her? Come outside. Liars- 0, A- 1. As usual. One down, three to go…_

_-A_

**Aria Montgomery**

Creepy messages, disappointment, and one of the Liars being somewhere else. Aria was used to it. Really used to it. But the message from A? That scared Aria more than she did by the other messages. One down? Was Hanna gone? Was the A-team after the other girls now? Were any of the girls safe? Aria needed to find out about Hanna's safety, before she could be sure about hers. Maybe that was the reason Hanna hadn't managed to arrive on time. A had decided that she knew too much, and maybe A had gotten to Hanna first. Aria ran to the front door faster than she ever had, only stopping when Emily and Spencer slowed down and stopped at the door. Aria pushed them and tried to get them past the door, yet she managed to see what made them stop in their tracks. There, at the door, was another message from -A. Not something that was written down, but a phone. Spencer's old phone. On it was a game of hangman. The two players were listed as -A and The Liars. -A was winning, and Aria knew this referenced back to the letter in which -A was seemingly beating them. Aria's eyes widened as she saw the word that was being entered. There was nothing that was correct, and the hangman had only one part that was left until -A got another point. A message popped onto the screen, and all three girls leaned in to see what the message said, Spencer being the first to lean back, being the first to have finished it. Spencer slowly crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

"That's… hard…" was all that left Emily's mouth after she leaned back. Aria nodded in agreement, having known that they had to guess the word in under 10 minutes, getting each of the letters correct or Hanna got… well, they didn't mention it, really, but it wasn't that hard to know what was going on. Spencer stepped forward, and reached her hand outwards to grab the cell phone taped to the door, and pulled it down with one tug. Spencer fumbled slightly, probably trying to figure it out first before entering it. All they knew was it had 8 letters, and it was going to take a lot of time to figure it out fully.

**Liars**

Spencer reached out to the letter A, seeing as it was avoided during the entering by A. Emily, however, slapped the hand from the phone, instead turning towards her with a serious look on her face. A client agreement went through the two, both knowing they had to be very careful about the letters they chose.

"I know you're going for Alison, but her name has only 6 letters, Spence, and this has 8," Emily said after the silent transfer. The girls returned to their seats to check the letters. B , F , H , J , M , Q , W , G , V , D. It seemed as if A had purposely avoided all the letters in Alison too, making them try for Alison first.

"Try O," Aria said while looking over Spencer's shoulder, going for the vowels first, as she usually did with all the games. Spencer moved her small, thin hands towards O. As the girls looked onwards, each of them scared for what was to happen. To their relief, however, the letter they guessed showed up under the second space available- _O_. Emily looked as if she was about to faint, nervous for what would happen if they got it wrong. Looking nervously over all their shoulders, Spencer's phone slipped out of her hands slightly. To the shock of the girls, Spencer had accidentally clicked on Y, each of the girls shouting and screaming as the phone softly vibrated, the Y letter slowly fading out, disappearing from the screen...

_Hey Boo! Review this after you read it kays? Hope you enjoy it! Keep reading below for some information on the next chapter!_

_**Chapter 2- hAngman**_

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

As the Liars go head on with "A" during hAngman, they realize that the game is a clue for them that will lead them to a new discovery.

**~IceSapphireOfNeptune**


	2. hAngman

**The A-Game**

_**hAngman**_

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

As the Liars go head on with "A" during hAngman, they realize that the game is a clue for them that will lead them to a new discovery.

**Spencer Hastings**

The girls screamed as the phone buzzed slightly, having slipped out of Spencer's hand the minute before. The girls watched with alarm as the Y faded away, Aria and Emily not daring to look at the phone, scared for the message they knew was about to appear. Yet, the letter had disappeared from the letters and appeared on the letter area. Aria and Emily turned back around just in time to see the blanks on the phone, now showing _O_Y. The girls calmed as they read the letters on the phone, deciding to stand there and stare for a while more before they made their decision for the next letter. Emily leaned over from behind the girls, staring at the letters left.

"How about… U?" Emily piped up from the back, making the two other girls turn in surprise, seeing as Emily was quiet most of the time. Spencer shifted on the keyboard to reach the letter 'U', Aria looking in anticipation, having helped Spencer get the first letter. As Spencer's finger reached and pressed down on the letter quickly, seeing as it seemed like a pretty good idea. _OU_Y appeared on the screen once again, all the girls staring expectantly at Spencer, hoping she would have figured out the word already. However, Spencer just cocked her head in confusion, obviously also struggling to think of anything that related to either "A" or Alison, Emily and Aria joining in the thinking instead of relying on just the brain of the team. Spencer's head scrunched up in thought, tapping her feet on the ground, when a message was sent to her phone.

_Tick Tock, times going to be up soon. Hanna needs you Petty Little Liars, so come quick! Kisses!_

_-A _

**Aria Montgomery**

Aria knew she was not the smartest Liar there. Aria knew that the Liars had the Brain of the group, and it wasn't her. But it didn't need to take someone that got full marks every time to know that -A was willing to hurt anybody no matter what, and that Hanna was in danger. Aria stood there, also deep in thought, thinking about the possible words. Journey? Aria shook her head. She knew it was impossible, seeing as it only had 7 letters. Aria opened her mouth though, suggesting that the letter A be chosen. Spencer looked over at her, before moving her fingers over to A and entering it in quickly. Aria watched as, like the other letters, it faded. And almost as soon as that- GAME OVER. A had disappeared into the used pile, adding the final part of the hangman, finally making the girls lose a point, and adding it to A's side. And that was it. The phone buzzed one final time as the game faded into a text…

_Time's up! And the results? A wins again! Back to losers- the three Losers! Not it!_

_-A_

**Emily Fields**

Emily stared at the last part of the message. _Not it._ That made Emily think about the time when Ali crashed her sleepover with the other Liars… and a few guests...

_"Hey girls," screamed Alison from behind the door, "Planning a sleepover without me?" Spencer turned and walked towards the door that led into the living room of the Hastings Manor. Hanna got up and quickly hid behind a massive bowl of popcorn, hoping Alison would not see her like that, stuffing her face with the many flavors of popcorn. By the time that Spencer got to the door, Ali had taken off her coat and was brandishing two high heel shows in her left hand._

_"You guys know that I would find out if anything went on in this town," Alison said as she made her way to the popcorn-clad Hanna, snatching a few from the bowl, "Han, honey, popcorn is NOT the lipstick color for you." Hanna looked up from behind the bowl, nervous as Alison looked at her with disappointment. The girls did not know this at the time, but Alison had talked to Hanna about her weight, and how she should lose it if she were to be a popular, pretty girl like the rest of them. Alison turned and proceeded to examine all the girls sitting together, bunched up on the carpet and staring at Ali as she stared back at them. A weird smile appeared on the lips of Alison, as she sat down and opened her mouth._

_"Let's play… a game. A game in which we can all play!" Alison said, the smile never leaving her perfect face._

_"YES!" screamed Mona, the creator or the Alison Fan Club, "Let's play!" Alison sat down as she stretched her hands outwards, lying back on one of the pillows propped up against the couch._

_"It's called 'Not it', and it's really simple. It's just like a game of Hide and Seek- one person counts to ten, the rest say Not It- and run away, and the last to say it has to stay behind with the counter.. Get it? You can start"- Ali pointed at Alicia, a petite girl with blonde hair up in a pony tail. She might have been popular, but of course, Ali had done everything in her power to ruin Alicia, making her of lower status than Mona. Ali gave one more of her dazzling smiles as she turned and walked into one corner of the room, preparing to run away at top speed._

_"Great." said Alicia, turning her head to face the wall. "One… Two… T"_

_"NOT IT!" shouted the five Liars, each turning and running upstairs. Ali stopped them, however, pulling them down._

_"Let's get out of here guys!" Ali said, "Away from all those losers! Not It's not really a game. It's what we say when we don't want to talk to someone- a loser! Don't you guys remember all this? I briefed you about it last week! I thought you understood!"_

And that was as far as Emily was willing to remember. The rest of the night had been a night horrible, second only to the sleepover in which the Lead-Liar Alison went missing. Emily stared up at the other girls as they realized what it meant. 'Three Losers'. Soon, all three of them were down in sobs, hugging themselves as they thought of Hanna.

**A**

A looked around the brand new lair they had received, covered with beautiful memoirs given to Alison by the four Liars. Touching the other ruby red ear ring that Aria had so generously given to Ali, A swept over to the section where she had put Spencer's gift, before moving their hand forward to pluck it off, sticking a piece of paper onto it and writing something. Before quickly getting out of the Lair and riding off, leaving behind a beautiful brand new white tote bag with the initials of H.M. written on it...


	3. field trAp Part 1

**The A-Game**

**field trAp… Part 1**

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

The Liars get an invite to go to Rosewood Day Urban Country Exhibition Center from non other than -A, but what awaits them?

**Hanna Marin**

Hanna's day was a bitch. She had to spend the entire day forced to follow around her father, who had surprised her with that gloved hand gag, and go to all his favorite places in town. Hanna had tried to call the girls, but for some reason, she just could not get through to them. Hanna had just reached the amusement park, and was sitting by the bench next to the Tilt-A-Whirl, when suddenly, the phone in her hand rung mercilessly, telling her she had received a new text message. Hanna turned on her brand new iPhone, stunned to find a picture of the girls crying attached to the message from -A.

_Wanna save them, Hanna Hun? Go and ride the roller coaster. There's a hint there! Kisses!_

_-A_

Hanna sprung up out of her seat, sticking her hand into her new purse she had gotten, and stuffing her phone in. She had dropped her other and older purse when she got startled by her dad, him giving her the purse as a surprise. Hanna had started to empty out the old purse and stuff all things in the new one, not bothering to pick it up. Classic Hanna. Hanna stood up and walked towards the roller coaster, bracing herself for the twists and turns of the the giant roller coaster her dad was lining up for, walking and standing next to him.

"Can I try?"

**Spencer Hastings **

Spencer shook her head several times, trying to think of a way to save Hanna.

"No… no… NO!" she screamed as she shoved her big calculus book against the wall, watching as the notes she made fell out on impact. Spencer bent down to pick them up, helped by Aria, but Emily stayed put, staring off into the distance. Spencer looked up at the swimmer, seeing she had hunched over and was folding and unfolding pages of the book she had gotten, obviously not caring what would happen to the book, or to her, when she had to give it back to the teacher next Monday. Or Tuesday. Well, Spencer couldn't remember. Nor did she care at the moment.

"My mum's not gonna like that…" muttered Aria as she cleared up, bending over to examine each note before depositing them back into the book. Emily looked up, stopping her habit and smiling sheepishly. She bowed her head as if to apologize, then got up and walked to the bathroom. Spencer sighed, picking up all her notes and handing them to Aria.

**Emily Fields**

Emily wasn't always like this. She wasn't emotional. But she had already lost Maya- she didn't want to lose Hanna too. Emily bent down in the bathroom to turn on the tap, only to find that there was no water. Turning the tap several times, all that came out was a lot of rust, so Emily gave up and went to the shower area to clean her hands. As she moved to turn on the tap, Emily noticed that the regular Hasting's Towels were missing from their rack on the side of the wall, only to see them splayed all across the floor. Emily reached for them, thinking she might get blamed seeing as she went in most recent, and turned them over. On each of the towels were the regular H signs, written in fancy purple writing, and next to them the name of the Hastings. Now carefully inspecting, it occurred to Emily that there were only three towels- _Melissa H, Veronica H, Peter H… _Spencer's towel was missing! Emily looked around frantically, under the shower curtain, under the sink, in cabinets, but failed to find the towel. Emily quickly retreated out of the bathroom, tripping on the map, on which she bumped her head. As the mat slipped, however, a note was found next to the _Spencer H_ towel- a note from -A.

_Hey Boos! Wanna try to save Hanna? Get all the questions on the sheet right then! We'll see who's the smarter!_

_-A_

**Aria Montgomery**

Spencer and Aria got out of the room as soon as they heard the slip, helping Emily up from her fallen spot on the ground. Aria stopped by the letter on the ground, picking it up as soon as she noticed it. She wanted to do everything in her power to help after causing that slight disturbance, having been the one to guess A. The others weren't blaming her on the outside, saying it wasn't her fault, but who knew for sure what they could be thinking about Aria on the inside. Aria picked up the letter and read it at top speed, passing it to Spencer as soon as she managed to pick Emily up. Spencer read the whole letter in less time than it took Aria, and managed to throw in reading the question sheet too. All three of the girls looked at each other, before grabbing their respective purses and heading out the door, leaving the _Spencer H_ towel lying there…

**A**

_I call all the rules. This game belongs to me, bitches. Don't go for a second thinking that I would give any of you a chance to beat me._

_-A_

A deposits the new message in the mailbox of the Hasting's house, running up to the door and breaking in. As A bends down and picks up the towel with Spencer embroider on it, they make sure to pull out all of the notes from Spencer's books, replacing them all with the new A message…

_Boos, decided to make it for each 3 reviews, one-two chapters. That okay with all of you? Hope so!_

_Read and Review!_

_Up next…_

**field trAp… Part 2**

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

The Liars can't seem to ever get a break. When things at the Center go wrong, what happens to the Liars? And what will happen to the not-so-captured Hanna?

_maybe a double post this time…_

**romAntic**

_Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret_

As the Liars get hot with their lovers, secrets may be spilt. And as each of the Liars get closer to finding out A, what will A do to each of the girls?


	4. field trAp Part 2 Of Emily

**The A-Game**

**field trAp… Part 2 of Emily FIelds**

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

The Liars can't seem to ever get a break. When things at the Center go wrong, what happens to the Liars? And what will happen to the not-so-captured Hanna?

Emily follows the other Liars to go look for them. She isn't stupid. She know's the answers. But does she know that it might just be a trAp?

**The Liars**

And so, it all started. The three remaining Liars dashed off to the Rosewood Day Urban Country Exhibition Center to answer all questions on the respective sheets. Aria was lagging behind, Emily second, and Spencer zooming ahead for first. The sheet of the questions excited Spencer more than anything else. The others? They couldn't wait to get it over with.

**Emily Fields**

Emily panted, bending to touch her knee caps once they reached the large Exhibition Center. Aria reached seconds after, Emily having walked, too. The girls looked at all of the Sculptures and Monuments that laced the entire Ground Floor.

"Start reading, and later we'll meet back here. Got it?" instructed Spencer, looking around at the girls as they nodded, "Fifty minutes for each of us to explore and answer all the questions. We'll share what we collected when we meet back here- no later." And that was it, before Spencer turned and marched off, leaving Emily and Aria standing there.

"Well, see you again later," said Aria as she, too, turned around and walked off to the First Floor. Emily grabbed a pen from her bag and looked over the sheet, seeing the first instruction. Her name had already been written in neat, cursive handwriting for her, so she didn't need to do that.

**Instructions:**_ Stay on the same floor- Ground Floor. Answer the following:_

**1. Who founded Rosewood?**

Emily knew that before she even had to go around. She jotted down the answer at top speed before realizing she had gotten all the really easy questions. She turned the sheet over, seeing a message from -A on the other side.

_Emmy Em, you always were the favorite of mine. Here, take the easiest for you to answer, dear._

_-A_

Emily looked at the sheet over several times, before going on to the next question.

**2. When was Rosewood able to be called an independent city?**

Easy again. Well, not so easy. Emily was told this by her ex-girlfriend Maya. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought back to the time that they were studying.

_"Hey Emily," Maya teased, moving her hand through Emily's hair comfortingly, "Why so dull?" Emily looked up into the brown eyes of her girl friend. Girl friend. Emily was happy that she could official call Maya her girlfriend. The swimmer glanced up, seeing that Maya knew when something was wrong._

_"Oh, nothing, just, you know, really stressed with all the exams coming up." Emily muttered as she moved her hand to reach Maya's, "Let's start, well, studying then." Maya giggled as she got up off Emily's bed and sat next to her. They glanced at each other, and then reached out to grab their books from their bags. Emily turned to see that Maya had found a dusty book from under Emily's soft pink bed. Looking at the cover of the book, it looked very much like the book that Alison had given to Emily that Summer. And Emily wasn't going to read it anyway._

_"Want it? I'm not going to read it. It was just gift." Emily handed the book back to Maya, who took the book and looked up at her._

_"It's about Rosewood by the looks of it." said Maya, seeing the word ROSEWOOD typed in big, block letters. "I'll test ya!" Maya said as the book was placed on the floor. Emily just nodded, giggling at her enthusiasm. _

_"When was Rosewood able to be called an Independent city?" said Maya between a mouthful of candy from her bag. Seeing as Emily didn't answer, Maya looked up at her from behind the book. Emily looked deep in thought, and Maya looked back at her._

_"You don't know this do you?" Maya said, looking at the furrowed eyebrows of Emily as she shook her head, "Well, it was in 1872. Remember that. It might come in handy on a test." Emily looked at her before leaning over and placing a kiss on Maya's lips. And that was a kiss that Maya returned_

Emily moved her wrist and with several strokes the answer stood before her in her neat handwriting, before glancing over to see where Aria and Spencer were. Aria was walking around the First Floor, looking at exhibits before jotting down her answer, whereas Spencer was just standing there and answering them with ease, just like Emily. Emily wiped her eyes one more time, and proceeded to keep answering all of the questions in hope that the burning memory of Maya and her's relationship in her mind.

**3. Rosewood High School was founded… when?**

Emily shook her head before writing it down. She went to that school. She knew those already. Emily answered several more questions before there was one that stumped her.

**10. When was the first apartment building built on Rosewood grounds?**

Emily wandered around, examining the exhibits for clues. She passed by several that could help her, but didn't find anything useful. Finally, she spotted the 4-D Cinema. The name of the Movie playing was '**Apartments in Rosewood**'. And Emily knew that she had found the place. She dashed in, and, seeing the empty Cinema, took a seat in the front row. The seat was moving in a rocking motion, showing them the hammering of the nails into the building. Emily was on the edge of her seat, waiting for answers. After a while of the ridiculous motions they showed them, Emily got ready to leave. Thats when she realized she couldn't. Upon turning around, the doors were locked, and each seat was shaking so fast Emily got dizzy. Her chair sped up like the rest of them, and Emily couldn't help but scream as it rocked her back and forth, making her dizzy.

"Help me! SPENCER! ARIA! ANYONE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as the chair reached top speed. Emily passed out from the rocking, and that was when the rocking stopped. A hooded figure got up from behind the chair, and reached over and put the unconscious girl into a body bag…

_Next Up… Aria Montgomery!_


	5. field trAp Part 2 Of Aria

**The A-Game**

**the field trAp… Part 2 of Aria Montgomery**

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

With the Liars all split up, what will happen to Aria as she explores the First Floor?

**Aria Montgomery**

Aria stepped on the pavement of the grass exhibition, seeing that it was a copy of the great fields in Rosewood. Stepping around, Aria then started to realize how much it looked like Alison's garden. The gazebo was even in the exact same place. Aria tiptoed around the bench, fluttering and dancing around the edges. She was happy. Afterwards. she was to meet Ezra at the local and very big park next to Ezra's apartment, so she ran quickly to the small exhibition entitled _Life in Rosewood, _which was decorated with beautiful pictures of people traveling around Rosewood. She looked at each of the pictures, and down at her questions, the first asking her to find out hobbies…

**1. Name one of the hobbies of people in the older Rosewood.**

Unable to answer the question, Aria sighed as her hair blew up from her breaths. Aria went to look at the pictures to get a clue, seeing people doing many things that seemed like an answer. Aria just wrote the word _reading, _seeing as the people in the pictures were also reading. Aria sighed. These weren't easy like she thought they would be.

**2. How many people were there watching the famous magic show in Rosewood Square at the opening?**

That Aria just could not answer. She gave up, and resulted in taking her phone out of her bag, seeing she had gotten several messages from Mr. Fitz.

_Aria? Pick up!_

_Aria? You there?_

_Please answer me!_

_Are you mad?_

_Pick up my calls please!_

_Can we just talk about this?_

_Aria. I give up. Just see you in the park later._

Aria went to check her calls, seeing she got none, and went to reply to Ezra.

_Sorry. Couldn't talk then. Can't talk now. Cya later. 3 ya._

Aria then looked at the questions. Then back at the paper. She realized she could just google her answers! Aria quickly turned on her 3G and used Safari before going to .com. Suddenly, her phone buzzed with one new message.

_Thinking of cheating? Thought better of you, Aria. Gonna be just like Daddy are we?_

_-A_

Aria's eyes widened as she thought back to the night she and Ali had found her Dad cheating. Now all of the Liars knew, of course, but back then it wasonly Alison. The same Alison who kept dropping hints when they were with the other girls. The same Alison that also hinted about it in front of Aria's mum. The same Alison that Aria thought she could trust. Aria unzipped her new bag, depositing her phone inside before she ran off and looked for answers. Reaching the Rosewood Square replica was considered an easy feat for the athletic girls like Spencer and Emily, but for Aria, it was amazing. She had been quick on her feet and reached their quickly, and wrote down the answer to the second question. Then the third. Then the fourth. The the fifth. But the sixth?

**6. What is the color or the gazebo in Alison's garden?**

Aria looked up and puffed another breath to her hair. Well, that was a trick question. How was she ever going to know? They had not finished building it when she went over to Alison's those many times. And after that night, they demolished it before the DiLaurentis family moved out. Aria sat down on the bench in the square, looking up at the statues that rested on top of the Rosewood Square Mall. Tents were decorated very gracefully, preparing for the fair that… was to happen… why would they publicize the way that it looked before the night? It was Aria's turn to get very suspicious, walking around the different tents to look inside. Each tent held many secrets, such as a jack-in-the-box at one, popping out at everyone. But one tent really stood out. That was the tent with wigs strewn all over it. Aria touched the wigs, looking at the black wig that looked very much like the one that Ali wore as Vivian Darkbloom. And another one that looked like Ali's real hair. And one that looked like Spencer's. Hanna's. Emily's. Hers. Aria stepped back and turned and ran to eh garden. Upon reaching there, Aria ran towards the gazebo, hurrying in and standing there.

"Hey Aria" a voice rand out. It was sultry and silky, Just like Alison's. "Long time no see." Alison stepped out of the light, still looking young and radiant. "Remember me?" Aria backed up into the wall. She was the only one that had not seen Alison in a dream or hallucination before. But not anymore.

Ali stood there, head tall and proud, as she walked over to Aria. Ali rested her hands on Ali's shoulders.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you guys. But be careful. Don't get distracted. Beat that bitch called 'A'." and with that, Ali quickly turned and hurried through the back door into the garden. Something like that. Aria didn't know. Aria waited for Ali to hopefully return, but when she didn't, she followed.

"I WANT ANSWERS! WHO IS A?" shouted Aria as she ran quickly, almost reaching Ali, when suddenly, she hit a glass wall that sent her flying back. "When did that get there?" Aria said as she stood up and moved back. Ali stood on the other side, folding her hands and saying something Aria couldn't hear.

"What?" Aria said, but Ali turned and ran. Aria tried to do the same, but realized she was trapped between two glass panels.

"HELP! ALI! COME BACK PLEASE!" Aria screamed as she was slowly sliding to the ground. "HELP ME! I AM TRAPPED!" she shouted louder as she banged her head against the back panel. Tears streamed down the girls face as she realized she was trapped. And a gas filled the chamber. That put Aria to sleep.

_Next up… Spencer Hastings!_


	6. Chapter Guide

**The A-Game**

**chApter guide**

Welcome. The World of "A" has decided to give you peek into the Liar's lives…

_**Saga 1-Start**_

_Finished_

**Chapter 1- The A-Games**

**Chapter 2- hAngman**

**Chapter 3- field trAp… Part 1**

**Chapter 4- field trAp… Part 2… of Emily**

**Chapter 5- field trAp… Part 2… of Aria**

_Upcoming_

**Chapter 5- field trAp… Part 2… of Spencer**

_Line- Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Characters- Spencer_

_Summary- Spencer realizes that "A" has set them up the moment she sees the other girls are missing. But she wants answers. What will Spencer decide to do?_

**Chapter 6- lions, tigers, and liArs, oh my!**

_Line- Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Characters- The Liars, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Maya℗, A_

_Summary- As Hanna finds the clue given to her, Spencer, Emily and Aria strike a deal with "A"._

_**Saga 1- Over**_

_**Saga 2- Start**_

**Chapter 7- romAnce**

_Line- Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret_

_Characters- Ezra(f), Toby(f), Caleb(f)℗, The Liars, Maya℗, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, A_

_Summary- As the Liars recover from their experiences, things heat up with their lovers, but secrets will be spilt, because they kiss, "A" tells._

_Rating- May change tp M℗ _

_To be updated:)_

_SapphireOfNeptune_

_Love y'all!_


End file.
